Talk:Experience by area (DXHR)
a few words Hi, I'm the creator of this page and I'm trying very hard to find and list all XP opportunities in the game. I'm writing this list as I'm going for a max-XP playthrough, so sections will be added one after another as I progress through the game, which can take a while. Feel free to add things I overlooked or even whole sections. Just when you do so, please try and follow these guidelines: *Do not list anything that is not related to XP or Praxis. *Stick to the short listing style. Put explanations at the beginning of a section/part, if necessary. *Avoid giving gameplay hints, like how to reach a specific location. I found it's the most fun thing to come here, find an XP bonus listed that I didn't know of, and try to get it myself. Also, since this game is so emersive, your hint might not be the preferred way for others, anyway. Thanks, Santaranger 22:48, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Length This is going to be a long page, so maybe we should already now look into ways of minimizing it. Maybe there is a way to "fold" sections (the main locations) into 1 line, like TOC. Lenght is fine for me now, and even in the future. I prefer a single, long page. As for folding, well, the TOC suffices, IMHO. As earlier noted, equipement should NOT be listed here. Jeahra 20:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah this page is gonna be a monstrosity in size... the information is already pretty condensed, my only thought is to break the sections up into their own pages, and use this page to link those pages. Considering that there could be videos and pictures for so many of these entries, that might actually be better anyway, I'm thinking of doing the same for the Augmentations (DX3) article, it's suffering from basically the same issue at the moment. But any other suggestions would be great. Also, the use of tables for some of the info could help, I dunno. Philanthr0py 18:49, September 30, 2011 (UTC) : I'm not quite sure, but I think it might be possible to add new wiki compoments, such as folding sections, which are used in some wikis for spoilers, by the wiki admins. Otherwise I can't see how the page could be made smaller. I'd rather not split it up into several pages. : Regarding videos/pictures: I updated my topmost posting on gameplay hints. The videos I made are already against my own guidelines, but I decided to include them because people can easily ignore them entirely. This would not really be possbile for pictures next to the listings so they're out of question from my point of view. : I don't see how tables could help structuring the information, either. Feel free to experiment with them and show us your results. Any other layout improvements are welcome, especially for those hard to structure phases like northern detroit/derelict row Santaranger 10:22, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Regarding double-takedowns There will be a slight variation in earned xp, depending on the number of double take-downs performed. My personal opinion is that I won't go out of my way to perform double-takedowns in order to absolutely maximize xp gain. While I haven't tried it yet, i'm pretty sure one can double-takedown any two enemies with a clear path between them. You can just distract them, shooting where you want them to go with a silent gun, step by step. I took MAN(50) as a good measure for xp efficient enemy neutralization that can be performed at all times, and try to include double-takedowns as much as possible, if they aren't too terrible. Concerning double-takedowns in the first mission: it IS possible to buy the reflex booster aug before confronting Zeke. However, taking the reflex booster with your first two points pretty much screws your hacking capabilities for the near future, so you would have to do some serious backtracking. Please do not modify listed XP values by refering to out of the way double-takedowns. Instead, leave a note at the top of the corresponding section. Santaranger 02:02, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::My suggestion concerning STD/DTD. There should be two variants of XP rewards listed in 'Man Down': one for STD only and one for DTD. ALL possible DTDs should be included, regardless of how hard it is to do them. Readers may decide for themseves if they want to bother with DTD or go for simple STD. ::Formatting: 'For example: there are 9 enemies in the area and 6 of them can be knocked out with DTD. So the should look like this: MAN (450/525). 'Section XP' and 'Part XP' should also include DTD bonuses: 'Part XP: 1400/1650'. Check how I did it in Sarif's Plant section, I think it's okay. 17:29, October 5, 2011 (UTC) gyron Videos several of the sections have walkthrough videos, but use external links to do so; it would probably be better wiki format to put those videos in a gallery, and swap the ext links with inbound links to the #gallery section on the page; opinions? Philanthr0py 22:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) : Video links updated. Thanks for the hint. Santaranger 19:58, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Jensen's Computer The guide mentions very explicitly 'Do not hack your own computer yet.' even after Jensen has Capture 3 when he comes back from the Factory. Why is this? The computer becomes hackable again on the second visit to Detroit, after Hengsha and Montreal, so unless the minigame has an extra datastore after getting back from highland park that wasn't there before there doesn't seem to be any reason not to hack it.Tetracycloide 15:57, October 4, 2011 (UTC) : This is because hacking it automatically reads the 1st email, which triggers a side quest and unlocks thorpe's apartment, which eliminates 2 extra hacking bonuses (see 'the alley') DT maximizing Hi, Santa. Great job with this guide so far! If you'd like I can go over the sections you've finished and fix the the DTs -- since I've bothered to do every DT possible :) Also maybe I should add an alternative approach to Sarif's Plant? I.e.: metagame on a 1st visit to Sarif's Industries, taking this 3 bonuses: EBO(400): Office 25 and 27. Books 4 & 5 of 29. EXP(100): vents: office 25-27 -- and then play the the Sarif's Plant level, getting every XP reward normally, but leaving out enemies for the later. I can confirm that with this strategy it's possible to knock out only 6 enemies (out of 32) in Sarif's Plant, get 2nd praxis, take Reflex Booster, and then knock out the rest 26 with DTs (13 x MAN(125) = 1625XP). BTW it won't prevent you from getting Hacking: Capture 2-5 early, even before going into Polic Station: 1 praxis you can get from side-quests, 1 from behind the breakable wall under DRB, 2 from the clinic. I've also added two small things: EXP(200): On top of the locked gate to Tindall/O'Malley building. MAN(50): Punk in front of the Detective's Chase building, behind the gas station. He seems to be a developers' oversight, since he is BOTH a civilian, like other punks in the area, AND gives XP like a normal enemy. He appears later near the DRB territory entrance on a 2nd visit to Detroit, giving another MAN(50). 11:06, October 5, 2011 (UTC)gyron : I haven't tried this... can you still hack the hq office doors after the plant level if you opened them with the codes on your first visit ? 11:23, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :: No. If, let's say, you open office #27 door with a code (4145), you can't hack it later: -HAC(50). BUT the pros outweight the cons here: 500 XP early = 10 single take-downs less (10x50XP) = 5 more DTs = 5x25XP = 125XP. Now factor the missed hack (50XP): 125-50=75XP bonus you can't get otherwise. :: 11:41, October 5, 2011 (UTC) gyron ::: looks like I need to do some more lvl1 runs... ~santa :::: ^No need, since you've found every XP possible, besides DTs. If you add up all the bonuses listed ''minus all the MAN(X) you'll get 4205 XP. +45XP from the turret guarding the server room = 4250 XP. +500XP from Sarif's HQ = 4750XP. Which means that after 5 single take-downs you can get second praxis -- I normally knock out the 5 guys in a last room before Zeke. There is also an odd number of enemies (5) in a lab before server room, so that's another STD = MAN(50). After that it's possible DT every guard. 13:54, October 5, 2011 (UTC) gyron ::::: I was wondering, were you able to DTD all the mentioned guards without losing ghost bonuses, I mean without becoming completely crazy in the process? Santaranger 16:20, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Yes, of course. I wouldn't be posting otherwise. Though I have to admit that two DTDs out of 13 are extremely difficult to pull off without ruining ghost: first involving the guard patrolling camera halls and second with the guard from the recreational area. These two just won't leave their areas and require some mind-bending tricks to lure them close to the other guards. Each one takes about 10-15 minutes to do. 16:44, October 5, 2011 (UTC) gyron Separate 'Hunk of Junk' from 'Man Down'? Maybe you should separate 'Hunk of Junk' bonus from 'Man Down'? After all, bots/turrets are handled a bit differently than human enemies: bonus is the same no matter how they're killed, and turrets don't affect 'Ghost'. It will also makes text clearer and easier to navigate. So, for example, if someone would want to count how many human enemies are there on the level they wouldn't have to substract bot's XP from the total MAN(XP). : done. Santaranger 08:28, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Length: Enemies Originally, I had only counted the enemies and written down their STD XP: *MAN(750): 15 enemies before hostage room. Then, people started writing down the exact locations, which ended up looking like this: *MAN(750): 15 enemies before hostage room (5 in loading hall, 3 around recreation area, 2 at reception, 4 in factoring labs, 1 in storage room 01). Now, even more informartion on the enemies was added, so the same bullet has been expanded to contain all this information: *MAN(750/1000): 15 enemies before hostage room (5 in loading hall, 3 around recreation area, 2 at reception, 4 in factoring labs, 1 in storage room 01). note: 1) It's possible to knock out with DTD one of the guards from the recreational area together with a guard from the loading hall; 2) The same goes for the guard patrolling the camera corridors and one from the factoring lab. I suggest returning to the original minimalist style and creating a new page dedicated to enemy encounters: *MAN(750+): 15 enemies before hostage room. See Enemies by Area for details. So someone could just check the number of enemies and visit the extra page if he finds he is missing some, or if they want to further maximize XP from them. I think this would be a decent measure to keep the size of the page somewhat under control. Santaranger 08:43, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed, page is already very cluttered, it needs some unloading. Stand-alone 'Enemies by Area' page will keep combat tactics (which may vary wildly between different players) separate from the other bonuses which everyone can receive regardless of play style. But I still suggest writing (STD XP / all possible DTD XP), since on this page we're counting maximum XP available. If we keep this short, it will be informative enough and will not require visiting 'Enemies by Area' page just to see the maximum XP per area: :MAN(750/925): 15 enemies before hostage room, 7 DTD + 1 STD. <--No details other than these. :... :Part XP: 1400/1575 :Though maybe we should keep the page as it is now (with full details and DTD tactics) before it's finished? After that we can make the different page for enemies and just cut-and-paste enemy info from here. And only THEN tidy up here? 09:31, October 6, 2011 (UTC) gyron ::No, the split should happen ASAP. Reviewing other users' changes is very tediuous. It's getting out of hand with enemy tactics included. Santaranger 12:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, you're doing most of the work here, so it's up for you to decide. If you're keeping the combat tactics from this page, then at least have MAN(XP) listed apart from TOT(XP). Or better -- drop it alltogether, leaving the number of enemies only. Because presuming that player absolutely must ''have '' knocked out everybody with STD -- and including it in max XP -- is no much better than keeping the current mixed DTD/STD XP. Gyronium 13:05, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Police station hacks How can you hack all computers without knocking anyone out? OK so in the beginning I didn't realize they were all hackable. Now I see they all become hackable if I, say, set the officers alerted. But hacking is still out of question when they stroll around in alerted mode... Santaranger 20:02, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :Well you can just kill everybody after you've finished the bussiness in DPD. If you're looking for a peacuful solution see the video I've posted at the start of the section (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5kBq1tJT_k). ::I seriously think the computers turning usable is a bug. ::There is no hint for the player that the 'used' computers are more than ornamental. ::There are many more unusable computers. How do you know if one can become usable? ::On the second visit, after Highland Park, the computers don't become usable, no matter how I try. The rest of Detroit seems as I left it. P.S: Someone is really messing around with the editor.... Santaranger 21:55, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::It's not a bug, that's how game handles specific NPCs linked to specific computers '''on this particular level. Policemen AI logic works like this: :::IF (NORMAL OR ALARMED) THEN (Keep Linked Computer Unusable); :::IF (HOSTILE) THEN (Go into 'Take Cover' mode) AND (Turn Computer Usable). :::You're right that there is no general rule to it. What computers can be turned usable this way is likely set on case by case basis by level designer. :::I think this trick works only on 1st and 3rd floor of Police Station (in the whole game). For comparison, try to kill (or lure away) the policeman sitting in front of the computer in the DPD basement near the cells. Though circumstances are the same as with policemen on 1st floor, his computer will allways remain unlocked (i.e. as if it is already hacked). There are computers occupied by civilians in Hengsha and they're also stay unlocked no matter what. Gyronium 22:17, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::still, that doesn't explain why it doesn't work after highland park. Santaranger 22:30, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Like I said: "what computers can be turned usable this way is likely set on case by case basis by level designer." '''If you want an explanation -- designers just didn't bother to assign a specific 'Lock Computer' script to AI on later levels. OR maybe the computers getting locked in the Police Station was intented as a compensatory XP reward for players who have chosen to start a massacre -- instead of doing it the stealthy way and getting Ghost/SO. ''P.S.: I think bulleted list fucks up the page layout, better not use it here. '' Gyronium 22:49, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Actually this works on the belltower guard sitting if front of a security computer in Belltower Docks. I'm talking about this guy: http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hengsha-dock_sneak.jpg. If you disturb him by noises, knock him out or kill him while he's '''sitting then computer will be unlocked. However if you hurt him first (say by a pistol shot in the arm) so he goes hostile and only then knock him out computer WILL get locked. And if you knock him out quickly before he sees you, Ghost will still be awarded. Gyronium 16:20, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Not 180 points in introduction I run 1.1.622.0. I started the game anew and killed all invaders in introduction. I got 140 XP (as shown as the beginning of the next chapter) instead of the 90 (Man Down 10) or 180 (as mentioned in the solution). Can someone confirm? Do I run the latest version?-- David Latapie (✒ | ) 03:02, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :I've played the same version and got 180XP. You've likely killed 4 of them with body shots (10XP) and 5 with headshots (20XP): 4*10 + 5*20 = 140 XP. Just aim better ;) ::I was not aware of this subtility, that headshots are worth double the XP of bodyshots. Thanks!-- David Latapie (✒ | ) 23:19, October 7, 2011 (UTC) DTD and vent on the roof on first guard? The very first guard never moves from his position, save if he is alerted. I cannot find a way to access the roof without knocking him out (and thus loosing the DTD bonus). I'd appreciate a video there. Thanks.-- David Latapie (✒ | ) 01:46, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Here is a guide on how to manipulate the guards in DXHR: http://forums.eidosgames.com/showthread.php?t=122347 :::BTW if you have problems with THE FIRST GUARD you should probably play the game a bit more before editing this page. Gyronium 02:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wow, someone already did what I managed to do. No more chalenge for me then. Thanks for the link! David Latapie (✒ | ) 03:30, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Nice guide on the forum, gyron. Though it confirms what I have thought all along: You say yourself there are ~150 DTD's in the game, and further, that you ended up having all augs in the end by performing DTD's on all enemies. You may have noticed that these 150 DTD's make a diference of ~3750 XP in total, which is less than 1 praxis point, so the effect of having all augs in the end might not be directly tied to this particular aspect of your playstyle. This is why I personally never bothererd with DTD's, as they seem far too time consumig from an XP perspective. Total XP in the game has to be something in the range of 300,000, so this is <1.5% additional XP, with a time factor of like 600%, as you state in your guide. While I respect the challenge of yor playstyle, I will focus my attention on the other 300k XP, and I think this should also be reflected by the length of the page. Santaranger 11:04, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::You're right of course. You can skip DTD altogether and still get all the augs. There are actually ~240000 XP points in the game, my best result being 238965 XP (on Ghost/DTD run). Substract 3750 XP (150 DTD bonuses) and you'll have >235000 XP -- which is still enough for the final 68th praxis point. Actually I think the game is designed to give you all augs if you get every XP reward and knock out everyone with STD. ::::::Well speaking of game design: the motivation behind my max XP playthrough, and this page, was the loading screen hint that states sth. like: "upgrade your augs wiseley, you will not be able to upgrade them all", which kinda rang my 'challenge accepted' bell. However since then, my dx3 time has become 90% wiki page 10% game, so I've not gotten very far. Santaranger 11:32, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I could have written this myself :) David Latapie (✒ | ) 14:11, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::LOL familiar situation. I remeber being 2 praxis points short at the end my first run and thinking: "Hmm, I wonder if I can get all augs if I'll try little harder..." After 4 more runs, ~120 hours of game time later I finally got them! Gyronium 11:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Additions to XP list If you've found a new XP reward and added it to the main page then post it here too, so other editors may easily find what they've missed. FEMA Facility Southern part, Level 1: *HAC(200): 1 alarm panel (L2+75) that was missing (either in recreation area or near interrogation cells), 1 door (L3) in the room where spec ops commander is giving his speech. Hengsha - first visit Kuaigan District *EXP(100): Balcony (with burst round system upgrade) further along the roof passage east of Hung Hua Hotel where you speak with Chuanli. *EXP(100): Balcony with P.E.P.S. ammo half a level below the balcony above. *HAC(50): Garage (L2) across the LIMB clinic. *EXP(200): 2 missing street shops' storage rooms in Kuaigan District. Total: 11, not 9. Youzhao District *HAC(100): Apartment door (L1+50) with safe (L1) to the far right of the penthouse hallway. *COM(750): Obtain the money owed to Tong. (Bar Tab side-quest) **the 750 bonus for obtaining the money from Jaya is exclusive with the 1000 bonus for paying the 5000 credtis (though you can still pay the 5k after you got her money, you won't get the any xp from it). The 1000 XP for finishing the quest is awarded additionally. ~santa You're correct. Convincing Bobby (1000) > Convincing Jaya (750). I'll add a note. Gyronium 16:54, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Tai Yong Medical Lower City Factory *HAC(150): Laser grid terminal (L2+100) on the south side of the bridges near the bot pen. **I've been looking for that for ages... ~santa Montreal - Picus Communications TV broadcast room *+2 HOSTILES: +1 on upper level, +1 leaned against weak wall. (by Santaranger) Nice find, santa, I completely forgot about this. Tested the level a bit more: originally there are only 4 soliders in TV broadcast room. 2 guys spawn only if you break the wall in server room and climb down the ladder, other 2 spawn when you pass near the TV editing room (i.e. if you take the elevator or jump down the elevator shaft). These two pairs were likely intended as mutually exclusive, but it's possible to spawn them both. By the way, repost your additions here -- they will be easier for me to find. Gyronium 03:52, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Detroit - second visit *Inside the convention center, which shaft do you mean by EXP(200): Staircase shaft. The vent in the back staircase does not award any XP for me. Santaranger 21:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Eh, I meant "stairwell" in the back exit -- jump down and you'll get the bonus. Gyronium 21:42, October 13, 2011 (UTC) nice, that's a tough one to figure out...Santaranger 21:46, October 13, 2011 (UTC) *The second solution "Hack Taggart's computer and plant the evidence, TOT(2275)" could also include the 100XP from "life lesson" failing to convince Taggart, or am I missing something? Szappy 18:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::No. If you fail to convince Taggart then when Sarif contacts you after you hack the computer there won't be an option to plant the evidence (-750 XP for GTD) and consequently Sandoval won't be suicidal (-1000 XP for SIL). Gyronium 19:05, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Clean up work The main body of work is finished so it's time to start doing a clean up. To-do list: *#Move most of the combat-related information (enemies type and location, GHO/SMO tips) to Enemies by Area (DX3) page. I suggest leaving only number of enemies and bots at the beginning of each part, returning to the original naming and making enemy info part of a bulleted list. *#*So instead of this: Part III - Find the Typhoon HOSTILES: 8 enemies (1 in corridor with a camera, 2 in head office, 3 in main room, 1 in storage room 02, 1 in storage room 03). 1 turret before server room. *#**EXP(200): 2 vents: storage room 02 / turret corridor. *#**... *#*make it look like this (with X in MAN(X) being the number of enemies, not XP): Part III - Find the Typhoon *#**MAN(8) *#**BOT(1) *#**EXP(200): 2 vents: storage room 02 / turret corridor. *#**... *#Standardize the naming of objects in accordance to how they appear in the game. Make the names shorter. The main offenders: *#*"Laser system terminal" instead of "laser grid terminal" or "laser terminal". *#*"Security bot" instead of "automated security bot" or "sentry bot". *#*"Computer" instead of "terminal" or "Computer terminal". *#*"GTD(X): Objective name" instead of "GTD(250): Complete 'objective name'". *#Enumerate praxis kits (N out of 21) and books (N out of 29). *#*EBO(400): Office 25 and 27 (4&5/29). *#*"The first praxis kit (1/21) can be found lying on the ground after descending to the server room level." *#Link the headers of sections and parts to other wiki pages (to quests or locations). Also keep quests info to a minimum. *#Standardize section summaries. Template: SECTION SUMMARY Section XP: N = (P1 + P2 + ...) (where Px is XP in each part) Combat XP: C = X + Y **'MAN(M)' (where M is a sum of all MAN(x) in this section) **'BOT(B)': T turrets, S security bots, B boxguards. (where B = T + S + B) **'Maximum DTD:' D (D*2 enemies) **'Maximum MAN(XP)' = X''' = M*50 + D*25 = X1 + X2 **'''Maximum BOT(XP) = Y''' = T*45 + S*45 + B*250 = Y1 + Y2 + Y3 '''Maximum Section XP: N + C Maximum XP: (Maximum XP from previous section) + (Maximum Section XP) Gyronium 17:02, October 14, 2011 (UTC) The Missing Link I notice there is no mention of the DLC "The Missing Link" here. Is it not possible to gain any xp or praxis kits from this DLC or has just nobody gotten around to adding this content in to this guide yet? -- 01:26, November 3, 2011 (UTC) TML XP page was done a week ago: Experience by area (DX3ML) Technically DLC is a standalone game. XP and praxis don't carry from/over to the main game — that's why it's not mentioned here. All DLC info is on its own walkthrough page. Gyronium 05:57, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Ghost before takedowns I have starting adding a note where it is possible to get the ghost bonus before taking out the guards. I am not certain these are complete or correct, if you find them erroneous or inadequate please correct them. 16:01, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Few words about mandatory equipment *The only really mandatory item (if you're aiming for 100% completion) is a Laser rifle — it's pretty much the only way to destroy the inactive security bot in the Panchaea's Ring section without triggering the alarm and forfeiting your Smooth Operator bonus. The rifle can be found either after meeting Tong in Harvesters' hideoutor in the storage shed in Singapore. I've destroyed inactive bots with EMP mines. Why not? 14:19, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Belltower's port boxguard trick Seems it does affect Foxiest of the Hounds -- doing as advised and carefully going through the following 2 sections didn't net the achievement, after reloading, skipping the boxguard, and running through the ranch and Panchea the achievement was granted. Unless I didn't notice some alarm after the port (rather unlikely) it must have been the one triggered by destroying the camera. Wrwrwr (talk) 09:36, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Possibility of guide? I'm surprised no-one considered turning this page into a proper walkthrough for posting on sites like GameFAQs. I'm sure someone would be up to the challenge of turning this brilliant list into a structured guide. CTCTVN Jr (talk) 18:47, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Praxis cap on leaving The Missing Link The article states that on leaving The Missing Link, your Praxis points are capped at 61. I just wanted to make a few points surrounding that: #Your XP still carries over. So if you're just 50XP from your next kit, you can basically carry 61.99 Praxis points out with you. #After you've spoken to Quinn, picked up your kit, and regained your Praxis points, you can go back into the main facility. I'd just done a Factory Zero playthrough - so I still had a large number of computers, doors and alarm pads to hack for experience. If you're careful and leave as much as possible untouched, there's probably a couple of levels' worth. #In a New Game+, there's no cap. Or if there is, it's more than you need to max your skills out. Alexrdavies (talk) 01:00, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Alex